


What a wise Hobbit.

by TricksterBusiness



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterBusiness/pseuds/TricksterBusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bard, Thranduil, Thorin, and Gandalf all agree on one thing: Bilbo is adorable."<br/>Very, very short piece of writing. Just a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a wise Hobbit.

[This won't be set anywhere in particular it's just a nice piece of fluff for everyone after the soul crushing, enjoy!]

The marquee in the middle of Dale had a wide space between where people were walking and the edge of the large tent. Anyone who was foolish enough to set foot near it, were shocked by loud screaming that looked like it shook the structure of the tent. Quickly, anyone who came close scuttled away.

Inside the tent were powers of the Battle of the Five Armies. Gandalf the grey, Bard the bowman, King Thranduil, and King Thorin Oakenshield. Though they were some of the most influential, they could also be labelled as the most disagreeable.

"My people are in need of food, and supplies. You have more than enough gold for the rest of middle earth! You practically burnt our home to the ground!"

"Why not go back to the elves? They seem to have been supplying you with plenty of late."

"Thorin, now is not the time for your petty disagreement with elves!"

"My apologies Gandalf, I wasn't aware they let your people starve?"

"You really are as stubborn as they come, aren't you Oakenshield."

"I wasn't addressing you, _elf_." The argument seemed like it was far from the end. And, poor Bilbo who was situated in the corner, had to endure every infuriating second of it. It was a loop, he figured. It started with that they were all in need of something from the other, then it'd fall to Thorin's astounding stubbornness, and then to his hatred of Elves. Gandalf looked like he was about to throw down his staff and leave.

As he did every half hour or so, he brought around tea that he made for angry, towering men. They took it with a nod, and continued to argue.

"Why does the halfling continue to do that?" Thranduil finally asked, in somewhat of an annoyed tone. He completely stopped the flow of the argument, and Bilbo froze beside Thorin.

Thorin's eyes narrowed. For anyone to think he was not fond of the hobbit, had to be blind or stupid. "Do _what_?"

"He makes us tea, he carries on listening to our conversation, and yet he never attempts to add to the conversation." Thranduil looked down to the hobbit, his brow slightly furrowed. "Care to explain? We are talking of you now."

Bilbo swallowed, nodding. "Y-yes, I know. I, uh... I suppose I don't really have an answer for it." The room was silent now. Dammit.

"But I suppose, this is big business." Bilbo had cleared his throat. "And people hold grudges. It's normal. Thorin shouldn't be subject to such... Well, I'd say disrepute, for holding one. I'm sure even you, m-my Lord Thranduil, holds a few grudges. I'm sure you can all solve this like adults with a lot less yelling!" Bilbo let out a final huff. He felt his cheeks reddening under the fascinated gazes of the larger members of the party.

Bard was the first to crack a smile. "What a wise little hobbit we have in our midst."

"Maybe I will have to acquire my own." Thranduil spoke in a monotone, leaving Bilbo to wonder whether he was joking. He was sure he spotted a sliver of a smile.

Thorin seemed to take a step towards Bilbo. He stood before Bilbo like he was shielding him. "Find your own, _Elf_."


End file.
